Blond
by Ice Cube1
Summary: Drabble…Dean remembers Sam…NOT a deathfic though, I swear…


**Title: Blond**

**Author: Ice Cube**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: For Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: Right, if I owned them anywhere outside of my dreams, the characters that are forthwith mentioned in this story would be making me a lot of money and very happy…so no, they aren't mine, and I'm a broke college student who has no money, so if you're going to sue, feel free, you won't get anything.**

**Characters: Dean…about Sam**

**Archives: Feel free; just let me know where so I can find it again.**

**Summary: Drabble…Dean remembers Sam…NOT a deathfic though, I swear…**

**Warnings: To those who think that I am capable of writing a fic that is torture free…I can't, and thus, if you don't want to see h/c, various possible tortures, and other forms of angst, find another story. Also, to those of you looking for slash, when I mean friendship and brotherhood, I take that in the trust you with my life and have no problem telling you about my current crush who is of the opposite sex way. In other words, if you're looking for slash, you won't find it here. **

**I don't have my stories beta'd, I'm too impatient to wait for someone to proof it after I've written it, so I apologize for any mistakes, and if you email me to tell me that they're there, I'll fix them later. Reviews are always a plus, it's great to know that people are reading my stories and like them, but as I'm a horrible reviewer, I won't hold my breath for them. Flames, however, will be treated with the utmost respect they deserve…they will be ignored completely or poked fun at with friends.**

**That said, on with the tale…**

**

* * *

_Okay, so this is my first drabble...please bear with me. I couldn't get this thought out of my head and I couldn't figure out how to make it part of a story, so it may not make any sense and it may suck, but rest assured, more normal stories are on the way...as soon as I can figure out a way to make like 28 hours in a day so that I have a little bit of time to write...And feel free to blame this on the energy drink that is the _only_ thing keeping me awake right now...

* * *

_**

Dean remembers. He remembers that when they were kids, Sam had blond hair. Not the dirty blond that his own is now, but that color of straw that only little kids and people who dye their hair have. He thinks, and it seems to him like Sammy's hair color changed overnight. But when he thinks back, he can see Sam's hair darkening with each hunt. When the Wendigo attacked him when they were kids, it darkened. When the social workers got to him, it darkened some more. But it darkened the most when Sam was twelve. That's when it seems to have changed completely to the brown that he had at Stanford. It changed when their father stopped understanding that innocent little Sam might not want to hunt the things that go bump in the night all the time. The day Sam just wanted to play soccer.

Dean stares at the picture of his family. It was taken on Sam's first trip camping. He had learned how to load and aim a sawed off shotgun that day. Dean guesses that every time Sam had to do something he didn't want to, his hair darkened just a little bit more, and the boy became just a little bit less enamored with hunting. He looks more closely at the picture. There, under the smile, is the first look of sadness that gripped his brother, and never let go. His dreams of a white picket fence and a dog and never having to scam someone took hold that day, and it seems to Dean that they manifested himself in his hair.

Dean realizes that when his brother abandoned them for Stanford, he was only trying to be normal. The older brother knows that whatever ideas Sammy had gotten into his head when he was younger about the American Dream were plaguing him, and there was nothing either he or his father could do to keep Sam with them. So they had let him and his mop of dark brown hair go, hoping beyond hope that he would be all right. But Dean was heartbroken. His baby brother, the boy who came to him to protect him from nightmares and to share a candy bar with, was leaving, and he wasn't planning on coming back. Dean didn't hope that the blond boy would ever be back.

When Dean broke into Sam's apartment the night he dragged him from his normal life, the first thing he noticed was how dark his brother's hair had gotten. He saw it again when Sam told him that he had an interview for law school. The picket fence and the dog and the two and a half kids were beckoning to Sam, and he was answering through Jessica. But then Jessica died, and so now Sam was back on the road, hunting.

Dean looks over to his brother. The boy is sleeping now, his six foot two frame curled slightly on the old motel bed. Sam is sleeping soundly for once, but that's not what Dean is looking at. For the first time in ten years, he has hope. Hope that his brother will be able to come to terms with his life now and not be bogged down by the dream that he can't have. Hope that Sam will realize that no matter what his thoughts are of their father, he is back where he belongs; at Dean's side, completing the team. For there, amidst the dark colored locks that were once light, Sam has a few streaks of blond hair.

End.

* * *

**_Yeah...like I said, I have no idea where this came from...other than the fact that I was watching the Woman in White episode and couldn't figure out why the little blond haired kid in that picture looked younger if Dean had the blond hair and Sam had the brown hair...so...and the last bit, about Sam's blond hair now that he's back on the hunt...if you watch the end of the Bugs episode, where Sam says he wants to apologize to their father, and some of the others too...you can sort of see a little bit of blond hair in Sam if the light's hitting it just right. And in Dead in the Water, when they're talking to the father, it looks like some of the hair in his face is blond-ish...so feel free to call me crazy now..._**


End file.
